


Make Me Pretty

by Faefauna



Series: Gorgeous [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Choking, Cuddles, Dom!Yuto, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Lipstick, M/M, Mouth gag, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Sub!Seungjun, Vibrator, buttplug (with tail), fuck buddies, lots of praising, small after care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: Yuto liked how they looked and wondered what they could do. His impressive collection was still left unused, luckily Seungjun seemed to be interested.
Relationships: Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Series: Gorgeous [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Make Me Pretty

He had been outside for a while. Yuto knew the members had a late night schedule and would go out for food beforehand. Wandering around the city, he kept looking at his phone to check the time, too embarrassed to go home and meet any of the other's. In an impulsive mood he had bought another item for his collection. A collection he had never used but it intrigued him. The thing he was gonna bring home today was a shiny leather leg straps. They looked so nice, without thinking about it he had put them on the counter. The thought of using it, denying someone their pleasure while he ruined them with all the other toys he had accumulated, turned him on to no end. He wanted to experience that power so badly, but he couldn’t, only living the fantasy through his collecting.

It was almost six, the members would be gone and he could bring this item home without being questioned about what was in the little unlabeled plastic bag. His members were too cunning to sneak past so he just avoided them completely to reach his very well hidden stash. Casually he opened the door to their apartment and headed straight to his room to get out the assembly of leather, metal and rubber items displaying them in front of him. He ran his fingers along some of the objects, he knew exactly how to use them and his mind ran wild with scenario’s. His heart jumped to his throat when he heard his door open.

“Yu-...” Seungjun's mouth fell open at the colourful arrangement accompanying the younger.

“Seung...jun” Yuto stuttered, he feared this day would come eventually and he wanted to just shrivel up and die right there. “Why… why are you home.”

Not looking away from the floor Seungjun answered, “I was rescheduled to tomorrow…” 

Yuto had no clue how to get out of this, how was he going to explain himself. His heart raced, scared of what the other would say next. Seungjun walking closer definitely didn’t help him to feel any more comfortable. 

“Why do you have this?” 

Why indeed… The younger had no clue why he started. He just walked past a shop one day and his mind told him to buy that very pretty velvet choker. It was a mild start but it went downhill quickly after that, his stash grew, the items became more and more scandalous. Adding nipple clamps, a shock collar, anal beads, anything that would excite him. 

“Uhh.. I….” He didn’t have any rebuttal, no words wanted to form a sentence. Yuto sat there awkwardly as Seungjun bent down to inspect. 

“It’s quite the collection.” Somehow, Seungjun not laughing or calling him out made Yuto relaxed... and curious. 

“You’re not taken aback?”

“A little, just 'cuz I didn’t expect it. They’re pretty though.” 

The interest the other showed stirred something up in Yuto. He wondered what Seungjun would look like, tied up and begging. He wondered what he could do to that fragile figure, how he could decorate it. The adrenaline pushed him forward, “Want to try something on?” He asked boldly. Seungjun's face flushed as he considered it, scanning the items he bit his lip and nodded. Not wanting to give the other time to rethink his answer Yuto quickly grabbed the black choker, something mild to not scare the other. It was basically just a necklace but it looked so pretty around Seungjun's thin neck. Yuto ran his hand across the soft fabric, wanting to wrap his fingers around the throat it decorated. He quickly disconnected before he would lose self control. Seungjun walked to the little mirror on their wall to admire himself. “Pretty” he mumbled. Yuto walked up behind him and let his breath glide along Seungjun's neck, “You look gorgeous.” He whispered, planting a kiss on the collar.

“Can you make me… prettier?” Seungjun softly whimpered.

“Of course.”

Yuto took the other's hand and guided him back to the middle of the room, softly placing him on the edge of the bed. 

“Shall I give you some bracelets then?” 

The look in Seungjun's eyes was confirmation enough. “But red doesn’t go well with your green shirt. So maybe not.” He side eyed the older, it was an indirect comment to see if the other was really okay with it. In the blink of an eye the older's pale skin was exposed, a shirt falling to the ground, Seungjun looked beautiful and perfect, yet way too clean. Yuto shivered trying to control himself, which only became harder seeing two puppy eyes look up at him, they looked innocent and made him want to do sinful things. With cuffs in hand he stepped in between Seungjun's legs. Yuto slowly caressed the other's shoulder's following the path down, carefully pushing Seungjun's thin arms behind his back. He rested his lips on the enticing neck in front of him. Soft chimes filled the room, the chains of the cuffs dangling around, signaling that someone was being restricted. Yuto stepped back, admiring how his new accessory made Seungjun look. He held his breath. “They are lovely on you.”

The older mumbled a thank you.

“Is it not enough? Want to be made even prettier?” 

The cute lips disappeared into a smile and it gave Yuto an idea. He left Seungjun on the bed and went to Changyoon’s room. He knew that weird fashionista kept all sorts of makeup and he quickly found what he was looking for. When he was back he cupped Seungjun's face and popped the lid off the lipstick he had borrowed. A fierce, lustful colour got drawn on the older's lips. Yuto stared at them. The colour made him want to ravage them. “Red really suits you.” He loved how it accentuated the lips while they moved. “I’m sure it would look good on you too.” they said.

Yuto took the invitation, connecting their lips. The older seemed sensitive, whimpering as Yuto accidentally brushed his hand against Seungjun's nipple. It got stuck in his brain and he wanted to hear more so he took the soft skin between his fingers, getting exactly what he wanted. Seungjun's lips parted trying to get more sound out but the noises were muffled by Yuto pushing his tongue in. The chemical taste of lipstick mingled with Seungjun's honey like flavour. The mixture made him dizzy, it felt too erotic. He massaged the soft nipple with his thumb, Yuto wanted to keep hearing those wonderful noises, he wanted them to fill the room completely. He pulled back, Seungjun looked even better now. His lipstick slightly smeared out and his eyes were a bit glazed. As Yuto wiped his own lips clean of the colour, he got more excited, “How about we add some black accents to your outfit?” It was less of a question and more of a suggestion the older could only say ‘yes’ to. Yuto carefully picked out one of his pairs of clamps, pretty black ones he bought recently. They were simple and had a screw to adjust the strength. He looked into Seungjun's eyes. 

Yuto started to feel himself become aggressive, “What will you tell me when it gets too much?” 

Seungjun looked a tad confused but caught on quick. “Red”

Yuto smiled, “Perfect.” 

He let an open palm brush over Seungjun's frail body, handling him with care one final time. He pinched the other's' nipples with the black clamps making Seungjun flinch at the slight pain. The sting made them even more sensitive, it made them look delicious. Yuto leaned down and ran his tongue over one while softly pulling on the other. A loud yelp echoed through the room, Seungjun had arched his back pulling himself back making Yuto tug on the clamps. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, gorgeous”-Yuto moved up to softly kiss Seungjun's tender neck and turned his tone sharp-“That’s my job.” Sinking his teeth into the other's neck to further his statement. Seungjun's begging only made him want to bite down further, grind his teeth on the pale skin, turning it purple. The chimes returned, Seungjun's natural instinct to get away from pain made him move his arms, but to no avail, he was held tight. Yuto felt a little merciful and let go. An almost disappointed sound left the pretty red smeared lips. Yuto tugged on the other's tight black pants. “I want to see all of you.” Seungjun mindlessly lifted himself so they could be slid off. Now there was even more skin that looked too perfect, too clean, more skin he could decorate. Seeing Seungjun fully erect and bashful riled Yuto up, “Oh are you getting shy?” The other's eyes shifted and he stayed quiet. “Is it because you’re in front of me?” Yuto went to his stash finding a black silk piece of fabric embellished with lace. “Just forget that I’m here then.” He wrapped the cloth around Seungjun's head, covering his eyes, tying it in in a cute ribbon. Every small touch made Seungjun flinch, his body tensed up, not being able to anticipate where a hand would be placed next. Even when Yuto pressed his lips on the other's he jumped. “Cute.” Yuto thought out loud. Seungjun's small twitches made Yuto want to bully him. He trailed his fingers over random places of the older's smooth body. He started sweetly but got more rough, he wanted to hurt him so badly. Following the curves of Seungjun's frame he dug his nails across the skin, red lines flared up over the well toned stomach. It made Seungjun bite his lip. 

“Now now, we can’t have you damaging those rosy petals”-He leaned down against the shell of the older's ear-“I still need them around my dick.” 

Seungjun's small figure shivered hearing those demanding words. Yuto loved finally using all the things he had always stored away. He was eager to use them all but also knew he couldn’t. He added more leather to the outfit, grabbing a ring gag he got with the cuffs as a set. Again the older jumped feeling unexpected hands on his face. “Do my soft touches scare you.” He cooed. A nervous laugh grew on the ruined red lips but it was quickly replaced by a moan as Yuto slapped the other across the face. The loud smacking sound made the hairs of the younger's back stand up, it was wonderful. Yuto hooked a finger into the other's mouth to pry it open, placing the ring inside before securing it below the silk ribbon. 

“The colour red is still beautiful, but if you can’t say it, snap your fingers alright,” Yuto said in a caring tone.  
He assumed this was the other's first encounter with these items and he didn’t want to accidently push past Seungjun's limits. The older nodded sluggishly and faced his direction. Seeing Seungjun this submissive, draped in all these beautiful fabrics flipped a switch. Aggressively, Seungjun got swung on his back, he moved uncomfortable having to lay on his own hands. But it wasn’t for long, Yuto gathered some items he knew he wanted to use and sat on the bed. The frail figure squirmed nervously, not knowing what was going to happen next, only running on his hearing to locate the younger. Yuto slowly tip-tapped his fingers up the other's inner thigh making the other whine, purposely getting close to Seungjun's twitching cock, tickling the base, making him buck his hips. He moved up further leaning over the other, taking the clamps between his teeth again. Teasing the perky red nipples with the tip of his tongue. He felt the older grind against him while moving around, trying to get friction on his dick, trying to stop the overstimulation of his nipples, trying to find a comfortable position for his hands. Squirming movements were accompanied by sporadic moans and hiccups, crying out to stop the teasing. 

“Are you uncomfortable, gorgeous?” he teased, leaving purple marks all over the other's' chest. Of course Seungjun couldn’t properly answer that, Yuto only got a begging whine in return. Yuto felt his loose shirt getting in the way so he threw it off, taking a moment to look at the other's fragile, decorated frame, it was an artwork. He grabbed one of the skinny legs and hung it over his shoulder taking the skin of the inner thigh between his lips and leaving a mark, a beautiful purple mark. He pushed both legs against Seungjun's chest who threw his head back feeling his muscles stretch. The push lifted the other's hips far enough so he wasn’t lying on his hands anymore. Having his own team leader spread on his bed with his legs open, fully at his mercy. He never thought he wanted this, but it all fitted Seungjun so perfectly. A flame grew in his stomach, he wanted to make his begging leader even prettier.

He slicked up his fingers with lube and teased the other's rim. Moans and the clinking of metal blended together as Seungjun bucked his hips and tried to move his hands. His big movements turned into shivers as Yuto inserted his first digit, curling his finger, rubbing Seungjun's soft insides. Seungjun felt tight around him, pushing his second finger in was hard but he loved the cry coming from Seungjun as he did. Burying his fingers deep into Seungjun, he got impatient, he so badly wanted to have the other desperate for him. The older's muscles finally relaxed so Yuto moved on. Gracelessly he lubed up a small egg vibrator, one of the first things he bought, luckily the battery still worked. Excitement rushed over him while he pushed the egg inside, just a small remote in his hand had full control over Seungjun's pleasure. He pushed the egg in deeper. Seungjun choked on his own saliva, violently coughing through moans. Ignoring the other, Yuto turned on the vibrations, the groans that followed were music to his ears. Seungjun didn’t know what to do with his body, he couldn’t do anything that would be helpful. Sweat drops and heavy breaths were all that his body managed to create. Yuto wanted to fill him up more, wanted to mess him up more. He turned it up higher, Seungjun yelped and arched his back, so the younger turned it off. It looked cute how Seungjun stayed nervous, not believing he would be let go. Yuto confirmed his suspicion by playing with the strength of the egg. He liked it the most when it was high, the whines it pulled out were just right.

Soft fur tingled his fingers. The buzzing noises and moans didn’t stop, he didn’t want them to stop, ever. Luckily his lube was newly bought, he had been using a lot this evening, now even more as he slicked up a buttplug. He made sure to not get any on the fluffy, small, wolf's tail attached to it. The sheets got crumpled by Seungjun clenching his fists, the stretch of the buttpug made his eyes water, staining the silk on his eyes. Noticing the tears, Yuto felt proud, but it wasn’t enough, he wanted to see his leader fully cry.

“Let’s set you a little free.” 

The frail wrists underneath Seungjun finally got released, they were bruised a little red, fitting. Yuto wanted the other to see what would happen next, he wanted to see the other's eyes turn desperate. The sudden bright light, having his blindfold removed, made the older squint, but he didn't get a break. Yuto grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off the bed. A loud thud ran through the room as Seungjun hit the floor. Yuto got out of his pants and grabbed a fistfull of the bleach blond strands and yanking Seungjun back up on his knees, the cute tail trailing behind him.. 

“You look lovely on the ground.” 

He truly did, looking up with hazy watery eyes, his mouth kept open by a big ring, leather cutting into his cheeks. With everything inside him, Seungjun made an effort to not sit down directly and it looked cute. Yuto loved the power, loved the view. He grabbed his own dick and pulled Seungjun by his hair. Yuto shoved his cock to the back of the other's throat making him gag, earning him an amazing sound. He rubbed the head of his cock against Seungjun's' palate. The heat engulfing his dick felt too good, making his mind fuzzy. Yet it was Seungjun's big, soft tongue curling around him that made him lose control. He pulled out and forced himself deeper with every thrust. Sharp nails buried themselves in Yuto's snapping hips, feeling Seungjun struggle against him only turned him on more. Pulling on Seungjun's hair as he pushed himself forward. Drool ran down the older's chin, choking moans unable to come out, his throat kept being plugged. Being unable to breathe accompanied by the pain on his scalp broke the older, finally tears started to run down Seungjun's cheeks. It was exactly what Yuto wanted, just seeing them, he felt like he could cum right away. He rammed himself into Seungjun's soft mouth a few more times before letting go of his hair. Like a doll the older went limp, but Yuto wasn’t done with him yet. He caught the other and threw him back on the bed. The older squirmed laying on his ass, the pressure moving the toys inside.

Yuto unfastened the band around the older's head. Deep red lines decorated Seungjun's soft, wet cheeks. Seungjun couldn’t catch his breath, the younger instantly connected their lips and licked into him. He reached down and played with the little clamps. Seungjun hissed, they had turned red and painful, so Yuto released them too. Moving down he sucked on the older's nipple, harshly pulling on the other. Now without a gag, Seungjun's moans were more clear. Yuto felt his back being scratched open when he trailed his hand down to play with the cute tail. Seungjun could speak again, but his mind was too far gone to form any sort of good sentence. “Yu...to…” A crackling voice cried out. There was no question or request in the noise, but he knew what the older wanted. His cock was begging to be touched, being ignored the entire time it was desperate. Yuto didn’t want this to end, to have these noises end but he was too hungry, too eager to ravage his leader. He dug the buttplug out of Seungjun. The older curled his toes feeling the egg move out as well, finally he thought he would get a break, his limbs fell lifeless on the bed. 

“Can’t hold up your legs anymore can you?” the younger sang.

Yuto got his last item, big leather belts. He loved how the material looked on Seungjun's pale skin, how it left big marks on it. He secured Seungjun's calves to his thighs and spread them. The figure on his bed looked like a mess, tears still flowing, dried up spit around his mouth, his nipples flaring from the abuse, red streaks on his face and wrists along with small purple hickeys. He looked like he was going to pass out, yet he begged for more. It all looked so inviting. “You’re so pretty.” Yuto whispered, spreading more lube his dick before burying himself in Seungjun, forcing himself inside to the hilt, connecting their hips. Yuto leaned back opening Seungjun's legs further so he could watch himself move in and out. Ever so slowly he dragged his cock along the other's insides. Every time he pulled out Seungjun tried to regain his breathing, but it was stopped by Yuto pushing himself back inside. “Yu-... ha” The hitching breaths stopped Seungjun's request.

“What did you say, angel?” He teased and stopped when he was all the way back in. “Do you want anything?”

Seungjun's voice was almost completely gone. Only raspy notes coming out, “I…”

Yuto pulled more moans out of Seungjun as he caressed the base of Seungjun's lonely dick “You what?”

“I want to come… Please,” he begged in his crackling voice. Hoarse moans filled the room, Yuto wrapped his fingers around the twitching cock, matching his strokes to his hip movements. He got rough and Seungjun loved it, rolling his eyes back, running his hand up Yuto's chest for any kind of hold-on. The younger's movements became sloppy, uncalculated, just running on instinct alone. And his instinct told him to break the thin figure. Snapping his hips aggressively not caring if it would hurt the other. It wasn’t enough. He leaned over and wrapped a hand around the other's throat, feeling the fabric of the soft choker. Seungjun turned quiet, not able to get noise out without oxygen. The sounds stopping was a little disappointing, but the image in front of him was a lovely replacement. Hands wrapped around his wrist, trying to get it off and lovely watery eyes rolled back in pleasure signaling he was getting close. 

“Not yet.” Yuto squeezed his thumb around the base of Seungjun's cock, delaying the orgasm. 

“No… Please” His leader cried out. Yuto picked up the pace even more. The hands left his wrist as the older's muscles fully gave out, he laid limp, completely defeated. The broken sight was perfect, he let go of Seungjun's desperate cock and the older instantly spilled out, dirtying his stomach. Yuto took hold of the small waste and forced himself inside until he came, fucking Seungjun through his orgasm. Faint yelps begged him to stop. Falling forward Yuto rested on his arms, coming down from his high.

A soft whisper broke the silence that had settled in the room, “You look stunning.”

Seungjun was unresponsive, basking in the afterglow, too out of his mind to register anything. Maybe he had gone a little overboard, Yuto felt. Seungjun whimpered when Yuto slipped out, the abuse made him oversensitive. Long legs fell on the bed as they got released. 

Cupping Seungjun's face, Yuto turned his tone soft. “Are you alright?” 

The red smeared lips curled into a smile. Yuto went out, throwing his condom away and bringing back a wet towel to wipe Seungjun down. Soft raspy groans left the older's mouth, feeling the cold against his roughed up skin was calming. The bed swayed under the weight of the younger crawling next to the resting figure, cuddling against him, giving him time to relax and get back to earth. Minutes passed in silence. “Do you think you can stand?”

“Mhm.”

Stretching out his hand, Seungjun asked the younger to support him, so he did. Gently guiding him to the shower, letting the warm water rush over them in their embrace. Yuto took his time treating the other, washing him down, cleaning him out. Seungjun let it all happen, enjoying being handled with such care after everything. All the bruises decorated the older nicely, Yuto stared at them in fascination but he couldn’t stretch this moment out any longer, the other's would return soon. After stepping out of the shower they dried themselves off and got back into clothes. Seungjun purposefully chose an oversized hoodie that gave him sweater paws, hiding his wrists. Yuto ran between the bathroom and bedroom cleaning and storing away his collection. 

“Jun,” Yuto said a bit concerned. 

Seungjun tried to clear his throat but he still sounded rough. “What?”

“Where is your foundation?”

Seungjun coughed. “Why?”-He massaged his windpipe-“Fuck, I can already hear Hyojin nag that I should take care of my voice.” He mumbled.

Yuto set the older in front of the mirror, big obvious lines showed on his cheeks. And the big purple bite mark on his neck made it so he couldn’t play it off as ‘My pillow left weird marks when I napped. “Oh…”-Seungjun ran his fingers over his face- “But I don’t want to hide them, they look nice.”

“The other's will return soon, you know.”

Seungjun had a woosy smile. “I’m too tired to meet them anyway, let’s just go sleep,” he crawled back in bed and pulled the younger next to him. Yuto found it endearing, how the other wrapped both arms around his waist and snuggled up to him. Even if Seungjun was bigger, he looked much smaller in Yuto’s arms. He softly ran his fingers through the blond strands and rested his head on the pillow, dozing off.

A nasally voice disturbed them, “Juunnn.” Changyoon opened the door quietly. His eyes narrowed at the sight before him. “Is Jun with you?” Rubbing his eyes, pretending to have had a deep sleep, Yuto sat up. “Yeah… We were watching something and fell asleep I guess.” Seungjun pulled on the other's waist and buried his head in Yuto’s back, most likely to hide his face. “Jun can you come help me.” An annoyed groan came from behind Yuto. “Can it wait till tomorrow.” Seungjun mumbled.

“Does it have to?”

“Please, I’m tired.”

“Fine, sleep well.” Changyoon sounded irritated when he closed the door behind him. Yuto had tried his best to keep a chuckle in but failed when he felt Seungjun snickering against his back. They fell back and pulled each other close

“Don’t forget to put your makeup on tomorrow,” Yuto teased.

“Maybe I won’t.”

“Jun…”

Seungjun poked the other's side. “Joking”-A soft kiss was placed on Yuto’s lips-“Show me the rest of your collection sometime,” he whispered seductively before laying back on the pillow. Finally ready to get his sleep. Yuto went to turn off the lights before curling himself around Seungjun's pretty figure. Wondering what he could do to it next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it was very weird to write something with basically no dialogue. It was ~a challenge~  
> Tbf its hard to talk with a gag in your mouth so I had little choice.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this~~
> 
> If you wanna hmu
> 
> @Faefauna


End file.
